


Gamzee: Fill All Four Quadrants Sort Of

by Stella_Omega



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Omega/pseuds/Stella_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ain't in charge of any of this miracle. You're getting motherfucking moved, all over the place."</p><p>Gamzee gets a whole lotta love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Fill All Four Quadrants Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> Not a commentary about recent updates or nothing like that.... Just a little bit of PWP for my wicked bros and sisters.  
> Gamzee gets written as a top a lot, but he's pretty servicey really. If his good buddies wanted him to lay down for them, I do believe he would do so as sweetly as he does everything else.

You kinda gulp and listen to the noises coming out from between your own ribs. The noise is really kinda musical, you know, all warbling with a rhythm that ain’t your own because some motherfucker is making a different rhythm under you, the big blueblood dude. You feel every breath the guy is sucking in and whooping out. 

Even more miraculous is the way you're feeling the guy’s bulge all pushing its way into your nook and that’s a motherfucking lot of bulge. The body underneath you is just that little bit warmer than your own and slick with sweat, but you know you won’t be sliding off anytime soon. Equius’s arms are clamped over your chest and hips like bars of stone, his enormous thighs wrapped around your longer and much lankier ones pulling you wide open. You never thought a whole lot about the big guy but seems like there are some black feelings coming from him, and him making you feeling all that good. It's weird, but then Equius is just a weird bro.

They’d come and found you with chains in their hands, and you’d held out your wrists to be shackled, because yeah. If your bros and sisters wanted to play like that, you could get all up in the motherfucking moment with that. Equius clapped metal bracelets on you and the chains be all up and keeping your hands safely out of the way. You wrap your fingers around the big chains and hang on.

Equius's fine little pouncesister is sitting over you, and her nook is plenty warm as it chews and grapples around your bulge. Looking down yourself you can see how her own vine-green bulge is curling back to get into that warm groiny action too, the tip all tucking back inside her own nook. That’s part of what’s making you sing the song, plus her pretty little knifeyclaws raking down your sides like beams of light. Your palebro is all up behind her with one hand on her papbud and one hand hanging on to your knee and your song gets even sweeter in your throat when Karkat’s bulge works its way in alongside the motherfucking hoofbeast that’s already in there, and you wonder if nook flesh is strong enough for this, or if he’s going to rip you in two.

“Not a chance, you grublicking monster, this won’t kill you,” Karkat does something twisty and light pops behind your eyeballs and Equius up and makes this sound that’s right in fucking harmony with all the notes that you're hitting, man, it’s so motherfucking beautiful.

“You all started, without me,” Tav, your flushed brother your own Tavbro is coming up not that you can really focus at the moment, but those wide heavy horns sweep past in a blur and Tav is all climbing onto your chest, his bulge brushing against your chin.

“Open up, and please don't, bite me okay.” Your nose is full of the heavy scent of Tavros, and your tongue tries to match the twining bulge. Your tongue is long and strong but that bulge is getting pretty big now that Tavros is growing into his adult size. The tip slides into your throat and suddenly you are suckling like a grub, sucking hard -- sucking your own song right back down your own protein chute and sucking Tavros’s rumbling music along with it. His nook opens against your chin. "Put your tongue in," he tells you, and you're all up and fucking his nook with your tongue while his bulge fucks your mouth.

Ain't like Nepeta is all that ashen with you or Equius is truly black, but damn if it don't feel a little bit like a perfect fucking balance right this minute. You can’t feel whose claws and teeth are sinking into which part of your body, which quadrant is moving the fucking universe, but it ain’t you. You ain't in charge of any of this miracle. You're getting motherfucking moved, all over the place.

Equius bellows in your ear and you can feel the rush of genetic fluid doubled, Karkat and Equius almost at the same time-- “Oh, fuck,” Tavros says, “Bro--”

You want to tell him how much _good_ you feel right now, but you're choking in the golden fluid which is pouring over your face. It's salty, and stings your eyes a little bit. You woof to clear your airways. Tavros's face kinda looks like a face made out of something really rusty colored, and there's this look of shock in his eyes. That was Tav's genetic material. That would have been his first pail. If there was any reason for pails on this asteroid thing. 

"I, oh Gamz," Tav is shuddering on your chest, Blue bro shaking under you, you're all wrapped up in their shakes and Nepeta is squeezing your bulge so tight with her nook that you can’t get your seedflap open no matter how much it wants to gape.

“Come on, little clawcritter sister,” you tell the demon tormenting your bulge, “Come motherfucking ON nectar lady.”

And she does, her bulge suddenly releasing its stranglehold on your shameglobes and you've never felt anything like the tingling as your seedflaps burst into flower in some motherfucking hurry. You can hear yourself getting righteous loud, roaring out the holy laughter and Nepeta screams one octave higher, man, and if you was wet before, you're soaked now-- covered in all those colors indigobluegreenrustred all flowing together, like your friends are doing, hitting the ground all around you exhausted 

and 

miraculous.


End file.
